Love Hina Les deux sabres
by Shy-Guyome
Summary: Un fan fic de Love Hina et de Rurouni Kenshin! On retrouve l’univers de Love Hina avec notre Vagabond préféré! S’il vous plaît! Lisez et commentez! (complet)
1. MecaTama Strike Back

Un fan fic de Love Hina et de Rurouni Kenshin! On retrouve l'univers de Love Hina avec notre Vagabond préféré! S'il vous plaît! Lisez et commentez!

Love Hina – Fan Art 1.1

Meca-Tama Strike Back

(Quand est-ce que ça ce passe? Bin, quelques jours après la dernière apparition de la grand-mère. Donc, avant le dernier chapitre.)

Salle à manger-(Keitaro, Naru, Kitsune, Motoko, Sû et Shinobu)

Les filles : UNE FEMME DE MÉNAGE?

Keitaro : Mais bien sûr! Disons qu'avec Todaï, j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour le ménage…

Kitsune (mal rassuré) : Est-ce que ça coûterait quelque chose sur nos loyer?

Keitaro : Ben non… Avec l'argent additionnel, que j'ai reçu, ce doit être le gérant qui paye. 600 yen/heure.

(Réflexion général des filles…)

Motoko : D'accord… mais, on fait les entrevues tous ensemble.

Naru : Et comment vas-tu procéder pour l'annonce.

Keitaro : Le journal! J'envoie l'annonce ce soir et il feront l'imprimerie pour demain matin.

Sû : YÉ! PLUS DE COMPAGNIE!

Le lendemain-

Stand à journaux - 5 :59 AM-

(La fenêtre s'ouvre et déjà quelqu'un prend un journal et lance un billet pour payer.)

Étranger : Garder la monnaie.

Vendeur (confus) : Euh… merci m'sieur…

(L'homme ouvre le journal. Il regarde chaque pages pendant une seconde chacune. Finalement, il s'arrête sur une page, la lit pendant un petit cinq secondes, puis la jète dans la corbeille situé à côté du marchand. Il se met à courir vers la colline de Tokyo et se met à courir.)

Pension Hinata - 6:02 AM-

(C'est le calme plat sur toute la pension. Tout le monde dort profondément… sauf…)

KABOUM!

(Sû! Tout le monde se réveille en sursaut. Keitaro est le premier à voir l'explication de l'explosion.)

Keitaro : Q-QUOI? « MECA-TAMA 5 »?

(Ce Meca-Tama là fait plus de deux fois la grandeur de la pension.)

Keitaro : COMMENT SU À T'ELLE PUT?

(Naru et Motoko arrive à côté du gérant.)

Naru : OH NON!

Motoko : Ça ne fait que deux semaines depuis que son Meca-Tama 4 s'est fait détruit!

Sû : WeeeeeEEEEEEH!

(Keitaro, Naru et Motoko lèvent la tête et voit Sû voler dans les airs. Elle tombe directement sur Keitaro.)

Keitaro : Ouch…

Naru : Sû! C'est quoi ça?

Sû (): C'est Meca-Tama 5! Amélioré, plus gros et avec intelligence artificiel.

(Le Meca-Tama se tourne vers le pic de la montagne et tire de sa gueule un rayon laser. Le pic disparaît dans une explosion de poussière. Tous le monde est bouche bée.)

Sû (0) : Ben… disons qu'il est quand même incontrôlable…

Keitaro : SÛ! OÙ EST LE « SELF-DESTRUCT » DE TON TAMA?

Sû : Ben… tous le monde se plaignait que mes inventions avaient un système d'autodestruction inutile… donc, j'en ai pas mis! Génial, hein?

(Keitaro, Naru et Motoko paralysés.)

Motoko : Peu importe! Je m'en occupe!

(Motoko saute sur la carapace du robot-tortue. Des fusils et mitraillettes se mettent à apparaître sur la carapace.)

Sû : Fait gaffe! Y'a des pièges sur la carapace!

(Les armes à feu se mettent à tirer sur Motoko. Cette dernière, grâce à son agilité, bloque les balles à l'aide de son sabre.)

Pensées de Motoko : Le bidule qui sert à faire fonctionner cette engin doit être dans la tête. Si je la coupe, tous devrait arrêter!

(Juste au moment d'attaquer, Motoko voit la tête du Meca-Tama faire un 180 degré sur lui même, ce qui est complètement anormal pour une tortue géante. La jeune kendo-ka est déstabilisé par la surprise et la peur.)

Motoko : Q… QUOI?

Keitaro, Naru et Sû : MOTOKO!

BAM!

(Le laser frôle la tenu de Motoko, lui cassant un manche. Malgré l'esquive, la guerrière se met à tombé vers le toit.)

Naru : OH NON!

Pensées de Motoko : C'est comme ça? Je vais mourir à cause d'une stupide machine? Alors que je n'ai que 17 ans? Que je n'ai pas atteint tous mon potentiel au Kendo?… Alors… alors que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé un garçon qui m'aimait?… NON! QUELQU'UN, AIDEZ-MOI!

SHOUUUM!

(Motoko ouvre les yeux. Elle ne voit pas très bien à cause de la secousse. Elle sent tous de même une main sur sa taille et une autre en dessous des genoux. Puis, sa vue s'éclaircie et Motoko voit un jeune homme au long cheveux roux, aux yeux bleus et abordant une cicatrice en forme de croix sur la joue gauche.)

Jeune homme : Ça va?


	2. Oy?

Love Hina – Fan Art 1.2

«Oyo?»

(Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux a Motoko dans ses bras. Il est souriant malgré la situation. Motoko est surprise de s'être fait attraper par un simple étranger qui passait par-là.)

Jeune homme : Je vous prie de rester ici. Il serait dommage que vous soyez plus blessé.

(En déposant Motoko sur le sol, cette dernière remarque que le jeune homme est habillé d'un haut de kimono rouge-vin et de pantalons-kimono blancs. Il est aussi muni d'un authentique katana. Motoko regarde le nouveau-venu dans les yeux.)

Motoko (insulté) : QUOI? VOUS ARRIVEZ DE NUL PART ET VOUS VOULEZ TERASSER MON ADVERSAIRE? JE- Aye!…

(Motoko prend son épaule gauche avec sa main droite. Le laser du Meca-Tama l'avait touché à cet endroit.)

Jeune homme : Pour l'instant, je vous remplacerai. D'accord?

(Motoko allait protester. Elle fit une pause, puis hocha simplement de la tête.)

Jeune homme : Merci!

(L'étranger se retourne vers le robot-tortue. Il était droit et d'un air sérieux. Il avance d'un pas et saute vers la tortue. Celle-ci fit voler une de ses pattes avant vers le jeune homme qui mit sa main sur son sabre.)

Jeune homme : TECHNIQUE DE BATTÔ!

(En une fraction de seconde, l'étranger donne un coup sur la patte du robot en sortant son sabre du fourreau. Le membre du Meca-Tama devient paralysé.)

Motoko : Il- Il ne l'a pas coupé?

(Profitant de la stabilité du bras, le jeune homme se mit à courir sur la patte et à se diriger vers la tête. La bouche du Meca-Tama s'ouvrit à nouveau pour viser son nouvel adversaire.)

Keitaro et Naru : ATTENTION!

PZAW!

(Le rayon passé, l'étranger avait disparu.)

Naru : Oh mon dieu… il a été…

Sû : Eh! Regardez!

(Le jeune est dans les airs, juste au-dessus de la tête du robot.)

Impression générale : Woah!…

Jeune homme : LA FLÈCHE DU DRAGON, DE L'ÉCOLE HITEN MITSURUGI!

(Dans un coup vertical, la tête est ébranlée par la lame. Le Meca-Tama ne fonctionne plus. En rangeant son sabre, l'étranger tombe au sol sur ses deux pieds. Il est face à Keitaro, Naru et Sû.

Keitaro et Naru : Hein? Oo

Sû : Hein?

6:30 AM – Salle de séjour

(Tout le monde est réveillé (surtout à cause du vacarme de plutôt). Le jeune homme est assis devant toutes les filles sur le sofa.)

Keitaro : Nom, prénom et âge.

Jeune homme : Himura, Kenshin Himura. 19 ans.

Shinobu : Expérience?

Kenshin : Ménage, lessive, cuisine, dessin et kendo.

Kitsune : Qualité et défaut?

Kenshin : Euh… poli… et parfois paranoïaque… 0

Naru : Scolarité?

Kenshin : Todaï.

Naru : Ah! Un autre qui à réussi!

Kenshin : Vous voulez dire que vous étudiez à Todaï aussi?

Keitaro : Ça l'a prit du temps, mais nous y sommes arrivés! Hahaha!

(Silence général)………………………………………………….

Tous : QUOI?

Kenshin : Oyo?

Naru (brassant Kenshin) : T'ES SÉRIEUX? EN QUOI T'ÉTUDIE? QUELLE EST TA MOYENNE?

Shinobu (tirant Naru) : calme-toi Naru!…

Kenshin (se secouant la tête) : Ben… oui je suis sérieux… J'étudie en art graphique… et puis, je suis dans les 80 ou plus…

(Tout le monde est bouche bée, sauf Motoko.)

Motoko : Autre question… c'est quoi ton école de kendo?

Kenshin : Ben. C'est l'école «Hiten Mitsurugi» . Pour vous, votre habit d'exorciste vous rend plutôt facile à reconnaître.

Motoko (perd patience) : EH! ON PARLE DE TON ÉCOLE! LAISSE LA MIENNE!

Kenshin (surpris) : Oyo!…

Motoko (calmé) : Donc, la «flèche du dragon» est une technique de cette école. Un coup direct sur la nuque. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi la tête du Meca-Tama 5 n'a pas fendu. J'ai entendu dire que l'école Hiten Mitsurugi avait des techniques encore plus mortelles que toutes les autres écoles.

Kenshin (hésite) : Ben… c'est mon secret! D'autres questions?

Sû lève son bras, comme à l'école.

Sû (excité) : Moi! Moi!

Kenshin : Oui?

Sû : Tu fais bien la bouffe? J'ai faim!

Guyome, Antonio & William-

Hello vous! Bon, je n'ai pas fait de «Note de l'auteur» dans le premier chapitre, pardonnez-moi 0… Vous l'aurez deviné, je suis un grand fan de Love Hina et, spécialement, de Kenshin.

Au début, j'étais déçu qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de Fan Fiction de Love Hina en français… Non! Je n'ai pas copié l'idée du fan fic d'où il y a Kyo qui apparaît… Je ne l'ai pas lu non plus… Donc, j'ai écrit le mien!

Après cette histoire (plusieurs chapitre à venir), d'autres personnages de Rurouni Kenshin risque d'apparaître! Et peut même, d'autres personnages d'autres mangas! J'ai hâte!

J'ai un promesse! Si je reçois 2 message d'encouragement (au moins) j'enverrai les prochains chapitres! (ils sont déjà écrit!)

See ya!


	3. L'école Hiten Mitsurugi

Love Hina – Fan Art 1.3

L'école Hiten Mitsurugi

Salle à manger - 7 :03 AM -

Sû : Ce n'est pas meilleur que Shinobu, mais c'est bon!

Naru : C'est bien beau, mais pourquoi fait-il à manger, alors que l'on a même pas engager?

Kitsune : Ben, il disait que ça lui faisait plaisir!

Shinobu : Au fait, on était pas supposé faire des entrevues?

Naru : Ben… personne d'autre est venu. Premier arrivé, premier servi! En plus, ça m'étonnerait qu'on puisse trouver un meilleur concierge dans le Tokyo au grand complet!

Kenshin (qui était là depuis quelques secondes) : Oh! Vous exagérez!

Naru (sursaute) : WAAAH!

(Naru s'en va tomber de sa chaise. Keitaro l'attrape au dernier moment.)

Naru : Ouf… merc-…

(Naru baisse la tête et voit la main droite de Keitaro sur son sein droit.)

Naru : PERVERT!

(TEKKEN PUNCH!)

Keitaro : WAAAH!

(Kenshin voit la scène avec surprise.)

Kenshin : Euh… j'ai des compétences en premier soins aussi…

Kitsune : Pas besoin! Il crève jamais! Il est immortel!

Kenshin : Immortel? Tiens, j'ai un ami qui est comme ça… Il fait du kick-boxing… Il s'appelle Sanosuké!

(Motoko regarde Kenshin une dernière fois et sort de la salle à manger.)

Balcon - 7 :44 AM -

(Motoko s'entraîne sur le balcon. À sa place habituel.)

Motoko (fendant l'air avec son sabre) : … 2998,… 2999,… 3000! Ouf! Pause!

(Elle s'assoit sur la bordure du balcon et s'essuie le visage. Elle regarde le ciel et pense.)

Motoko (pensant tous haut) : Hiten Mitsurugi… Cette école est la meilleur à ce qu'on dit… très peu résistent à l'entraînement, mais il est très efficace… Grande sœur m'a dit que le meilleur élève de cet école se prénommait «Battosaï»… Il a gagné un tournoi complet en étant touché qu'une seule fois… Kenshin doit le connaître…

Oyo?

SHLING!

(Dans un mouvement rapide, Motoko tient la pointe de son sabre devant le nez de Kenshin.)

Kenshin : OYO?

Motoko : Eh… Que fais-tu ici Himura?

Kenshin : Ben, on m'a dit que le linge se séchait sur le balcon du haut.

(Transporte le panier à linge dans les mains.)

Kenshin : C'est pour mon test de passage!

Motoko : Pfh… peut importe. Mais je t'avertie. C'est ici que je m'entraîne tous les matins!

Kenshin : Oh. Mes intentions de vous déranger sont inexistante!

(Kenshin va vers le fil pour sécher le linge et se met à accrocher des draps. Motoko le regarde faire, toujours assis sur le bord du balcon.)

Motoko : T'as entendu ce que je disais tantôt?

Kenshin (dos à elle) : Oui.

Motoko : Alors… tu connais ce Battosaï?

Kenshin (silencieux) : …

Motoko : Eh bien?

Kenshin : Oui. Je le connais.

Motoko : Il est plus fort que toi?

Kenshin : (pause) … je ne peux dire. Nous ne nous sommes jamais battu ensemble.

(Kenshin se tourne vers Motoko avec un sourire.)

Kenshin : Et puis, je ne me bat jamais contre mes amis et mes proches… Sauf pour l'entraînement…

(Kenshin prend le panier et se dirige vers l'escalier.)

Motoko : Himura!

(Kenshin se retourne.)

Motoko : Je me battrai contre toi! Je dois savoir!

Kenshin : (soupir) Désolé. Je dois refuser…

(Le concierge descend des escaliers. Motoko se lève et continue son entraînement.)

Pensée de Motoko : Je dois savoir… Si ce qu'on dit est vrai… Hiten Mitsurugi…

Merci à vous, les lecteurs! (on dirait que j'parle dans l'vide...) Vos (le) previews m'encouragent! Voici le 3e chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus! J'en suis rendu à écrire le 5e chapitre en ce moment. S'il vous plait, Reviews!


	4. Quand deux lames se rencontrent

Citation de l'auteur : (Garfield) Il y a un truc pour éviter les crampes aux doigts des écrivains… les bloques d'idées…

Salut c'est Guyome, Antonio & William! Pour moi ça va! Je me remet peu à peu d'une dépression qui vient de me trôter l'esprit pendant quelques semaines. Mais je m'en remet, car ce sera ma fête et j'aurai 18 ans!

Bon, au moment ou j'ajoute ce 4e chapitre, je suis déjà en train d'écrire le 2e chapitre de l'épisode numéro 2! Cet épisode va se nommer « Quand les guerriers font surfaces ». Il y aura un preview dans le prochain chapitre! D'ici là, bon fan fiction!

Love Hina – Fan Art 1.4

Quand deux lames se rencontrent

Couloir du 2e étage - 8 :37 AM -

(Keitaro est avec Kenshin.)

Keitaro : Pour les couloirs, il faut laver les planchers toutes les semaines! Tu sais t'y prendre avec les produits nettoyants?

(Le nouveau concierge tient un sceau, une bouteille de produit et une éponge.)

Kenshin (souriant) : Bien sûr!

Keitaro : Je te fais confiance.

(Keitaro se dirige vers les escaliers.)

Kenshin : Euh, au fait, où est-ce que je met tous ça quand j'ai fini?

Keitaro : Bin, tu les remets dans-

(En se retournant vers Kenshin, Keitaro voit le plancher qui brille comme un miroir. Sû sort de nul part et se met à glisser sur le plancher.)

Sû : WEEE! Ça glisse!

(Keitaro est bouche bée.)

Kenshin : À moins qu'il y ait autre chose à laver?…

Entrée du Hot Spring - 9 :15 AM -

(Encore là, Keitaro est face à Kenshin.)

Keitaro : Maintenant, le hot spring. Il est grand, mais il faut le laver.

(Le gérant ouvre la porte.)

Keitaro : Une chose, avant d'entrer, il faut toujours vérifier si les fill-…

(Keitaro et Kenshin regarde les deux à l'intérieur. Toutes les filles sont là à prendre leur bain.)

Keitaro (mal à l'aise) : Ah euh…

Kenshin (face de «oyo» sans oyo) : ………

Toute les filles (enragé) : PERVERTS!

(Tekken punch de Naru, Coup de poing de Kitsune, coup de lame de Motoko et coup de pied de Sû. Seulement sur Keitaro. Kenshin ne bouge pas de sa place. Il reste toujours bouche bée et paralysé. Toute les filles, maintenant vêtues d'une serviette de bain, entourent le ménager. Ce dernier reprend ces esprits.)

Kenshin : Oyo?…

(Toutes les filles chargent.)

Kenshin : OYO!

(Kenshin saute haut dans les airs et atterrit sur le toit. Motoko le rejoint.)

Motoko : Sort ton sabre, Himura! Et bat toi!

Kenshin (mal prit) : On ne pourrait pas tout simplement discuter?

Motoko : YAAAH!

(Motoko fend l'air avec son sabre mais ne touche pas Kenshin, qui avait esquivé le coup. Elle en donne un second, et cette fois, Kenshin le bloque avec son fourreau.)

Motoko : Dégaine et bat-toi si t'es un homme!

Kenshin (sérieux) : Je ne peux pas…

Motoko : Et pourquoi?

Kenshin : Il serait illogique de vouloir me battre contre quelqu'un dont j'ai sauvé la vie.

Motoko (bouche bée) : Je… je… JE M'EN FICHE!

(Motoko donne un coup de pied au ventre de Kenshin qui perd son équilibre et tombe dans la source chaude. La guerrière saute sur une roche.)

Sû : MOTOKO! TES FRINGUES!

(Sû lance les vêtements de kendo à Motoko. En un éclair, l'exorciste est habillée. Elle se met en position de kendo, prête à combattre.)

Motoko : SORT DE L'EAU HIMURA!

(Devant Motoko, sort de l'eau la silhouette de Kenshin. Il s'avance du brouillard et apparaît avec un visage différent. Il n'est plus le Kenshin souriant et gêné, mais plutôt une autre personne avec des yeux menacent et les sourcils complètement froncé.)

Kenshin : C'est toi qui l'a demandé.

(Tous le monde regarde l'action.)

Keitaro (avec un pansement sur la tête) : Ils vont se battre?

Sû (contente) : YÉ! GO MOTOKO!

(Face-à-face Motoko-Kenshin)

Pensée de Motoko : Ce sont des yeux d'assassins… il doit être vraiment sérieux. Il veut se battre…

(En regardant Kenshin, Motoko remarque que sa lame tremble. En fait, c'est ces mains qui tremblent.)

Pensée de Motoko : Je tremble?… Non! C'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de le vaincre… de vaincre… Battosaï…

(Motoko charge. Elle coure tellement vite qu'elle semble courir sur l'eau.)

Motoko : ARCANE SUPRÊME! L'AILE DE L'ANGE!

BANG!

(L'attaque de Motoko détruit la roche où se tenait Kenshin. Il s'est déplacé d'à peine un pas par en arrière pour éviter l'attaque.)

Kenshin : Arcane suprême ou pas, il n'y a qu'un truc. Ne pas être dans le chemin de la lame.

(Motoko se repositionne. Kenshin reste toujours dans la même position. Il est droit et tient son fourreau avec sa main gauche.)

Kenshin (toujours sérieux) : Pourquoi as-tu apprit le kendo?

Motoko (incertaine) : Hein?

Kenshin : Pour tuer?

Motoko (surprise) : Quoi? Mais jamais de la vie!

Kenshin : N'est-ce pas ça le but de tous arts martiaux?

Motoko : Quoi?

Kenshin : Le sabre est une arme et le kendo est l'art de tuer. Peu importe les belles paroles. Telle est la vérité…

Motoko : … je…

(Kenshin pousse le bout du manche avec son pouce de la main gauche.)

Kenshin (sourit) : Par contre… je préfère que les personnes aux bonnes intentions l'utilise.

(À une vitesse dépassant la moyenne, Kenshin met sa main sur le manche de son sabre, ce qui prend Motoko par surprise.)

Kenshin : TECHNIQUE DE BÂTTO!

(Motoko se fait frapper dans la côte droite. Elle se met à chuter.)

Motoko : … une lame… inversée?…

(Motoko s'évanouit.)


	5. La lame inversée

Bon… je reçois très peu de reviews, mais ils m'encouragent vraiment! Je souhaiterais tellement en avoir autant… En tous cas! Je sais qu'il y en a qui lisent le fan fic et qui ne sont pas membre, ou qui n'écrit pas reviews… Donc, pour eux, je continue!

Voici le 5e chapitre de l'histoire, avec un preview à la fin!

See ya!

Love Hina – Fan Art 1.5

La lame inversée

Chambre de Motoko - 11 :07 AM –

(Motoko est dans sa couchette. Elle ouvre les yeux à peine et voit la silhouette de Kenshin qui est assis à côté d'elle. Elle essaie à peine de bouger, mais son corps entier lui fait mal.)

Kenshin : Je vous en prie mademoiselle Motoko. Veuillez ne pas bouger. Votre fracture à la côte n'est pas encore soignée. Vous serez sur pied demain.

(Kenshin se tourne vers la porte. Motoko se met à penser sans rien dire.)

Motoko : Ai-je bien vu une lame inversée?

Kenshin : … oui.

Motoko : Mais pourquoi?

(Le guerrier se tourne vers l'exorciste en sortant son sabre du fourreau. Motoko voit très bien la lame ronde du côté tranchant. Et le tranchant du côté opposé.)

Kenshin : Comme je disais tout à l'heure, le sabre est une arme qui sert à tuer. Moi qui ne veux tuer ni mes amis ni mes ennemis, j'utilise ce sabre.

(Il range le sabre.)

Motoko : « Ni mes amis »?

Kenshin : Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois m'attaquer à l'un des miens… De nouveaux amis… de vieilles connaissances… Et même s'il s'agit de mes ennemis, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je puisse tuer une vie. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un sabre que j'ai le droit de tuer n'importe qui.

(Motoko reste silencieuse. Kenshin se tourne à nouveau vers la porte et sort de la chambre. La tête de la guerrière tombe sur son oreiller. Puis, elle regarde sa côte. Il y a un bandage autour du ventre.)

Motoko : Tiens. Qui m'a soigné comme ça? C'est un bandage…

Flash-back

Kenshin : Euh… j'ai des compétences en premiers soins aussi…

Fin du flash back

Motoko : AH L'ENFOIRÉ! IL OSE- Aye!

(La douleur de sa blessure réapparaît.)

Motoko (se couchant) : Quand j'attrape ce pervers, je l'étrangle… Pfh… Deux blessures en un avant-midi. C'est pas mon jour…

Salle à dîner - 12 :31 AM –

(Tout le monde, sauf Motoko, est autour de la table. Shinobu et Kenshin sont dans la cuisine.)

Kitsune : Ah! C'est dééélicieux!

Naru : Shinobu et Kenshin forment un duo gastronomique d'enfer!

(Shinobu et Kenshin sont devant la porte de la cuisine, avec un tablier de cuisine sur le dos. Tous deux souriants.)

Kenshin : Cette petite est faite pour la cuisine! Je peux l'assurer!

(Shinobu est toute rouge.)

Shinobu : M…Merci!

Keitaro : Hein?

(Tout le monde regarde Keitaro.)

Naru : Quoi? « Hein? »

Keitaro : Bin, mon verre s'est mit à trembler. Puis personne a accroché la table à ce moment…

Naru : Ben non! Tu rêves!

broum…-

Keitaro : Vous avez entendu?

Sû : Ça 'a l'air géant!

Brrrrrroum…

Kenshin : Ça se rapproche…

(Tous le monde se met à courir vers l'entrée. Rendu à l'avant, c'est un véritable tremblement de terre. Kenshin sort son sabre.)

Kenshin : Courrez s'il le faut…

(Derrière la porte vitrée l'on voit l'escalier. Les secousses viennent de cette endroit.)

Voix lointaine : - C'est moi le premier! - Non c'est moi! - Vous ne passerez pas! - Chacun son tour!

(Devant la pension, un troupeau de gars se mettent à courir vers la porte. Keitaro sort dehors.)

Keitaro : STOOOP!

(Il y a de la poussière partout. Après s'être dissipée, il se trouve un centaine de garçons devant Keitaro. Ce dernier lâche un soupir et regarde tous le monde.)

Keitaro : Je peux vous aider?

(L'un des gars s'avance.)

Gars : Je… enfin, nous sommes ici pour la job…

(Toutes les filles regardent Kenshin.)

Kitsune : C'est pour ça que t'es arrivé aussi tôt.

Kenshin : Ben… oui!

Fin de l'épisode-

« Annonce »

(Musique de Sakura Saku)

Voix Off : Vous avez aimé le premier épisode?

« Kenshin : Oyo? »

Voix Off : Vous aimerez le prochain!

« Silhouette : Je cherche Battosaï. »

Voix Off : De nouveaux amis!

« Saïto : T'as beau être mon ami, t'es toujours stupide… »

Voix Off : De l'action!

« Naru & Sanosuké : TEKKEN PUNCH! »

Voix Off : De la romance!

« Motoko : Pourquoi… pourquoi ces sentiments?… »

Voix Off : De l'intrigue!

« Sû : Eh! Vous avez vu ma chaussette? »

Voix Off : Tous ça, dans le prochain épisode de Love Hina & Rurouni Kenshin : « Quand les guerriers font surfaces »! Une présentation du trio trois-pour-un : Guyome, Antonio & William


End file.
